Glee:NG in Hiding
by labbyrats778
Summary: Everyone moved on, until a masked murderer comes and wants to kill the former new directions. Which makes everyone go back to Lima and hide in their old high school.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! New story! Love y'all

Enjoy.

The Hudsons

Finn and Rachel have 2 kids

Daniel Noah,13, is rebellious and spunky. He is very smart and protective of his sister, Baylee

Baylee Quinn,11, is shy and loves her the daughter of Blaine and Kurt but was carried by Rachel, making her have 3 dads and 1 mom, with 3 older siblings.

The Hummel-Andersons

Kurt and Blaine have 3 children

Laylah Brittney,13, is a dreamer and wants to be like her aunt Rachel. Is dating Ace Puckerman.

Adam David,12, is a geek and looks up to his parents.

Baylee Quinn,11, Has 3 siblings,3 dads,and 1 mom. Rachel was ejected with Kurt, Blaine, and Finn's sperm and carried Baylee. For her sake, the Hummel- Andersons live with the Hudsons.

The Puckermans

Noah and Quinn have 3 kids

Beth Judith,16, after Shelby died, Puck and Quinn became her legal guardians. She is bright, Feisty, and is dating Jackson St. James.

Ace Finn, 13, twin to Aim. Is wild like Puck and loves to screw things up.

Aim Samuel,13, twin to Ace. More like Quinn, with her leadership and is on the Cheerios

The Evans

Sam and Brittney have 1 child.

Farrah Santana,7, dyslexic and lovable. Very ditzy and is a momma's girl

The Sylvesters

Sue has 1 child

Robin Jean,15, complete opposite of Sue and is in the glee club.

The Lopezes

Santana has 1 adopted child

Tony Jacob,5, feisty and rowdy. Always gets his way.

The Puckermans

Jake and Marley have 1 child.

Sofia Ryder,6, Good heart and loves her uncle Ryder and aunt Unique

Ryder lives with them.

Cohen-Changs

Tina has 1 adopted child

Artie Kyle,9, is lonely and lives with Santana and Tony, along with his mother.

Abrams

Artie was left with 1 child

Ellie Love, 2 months, is silly and ditzy

Not in the story

Mike ,left to joffery and became a dancer in Spain

Sugar, Died of a breast cancer

Shelby, Died in a car wreck

Will and Emma, are going to come back in a few chapters


	2. Calls and Cousins

1st chappy!

Kurt's POV

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP I moaned and slapped my alarm clock. I rolled out of my bed and stumbled to Rachel's room.

"Good Morning Kurt", Rachel exclaimed while brushing her hair.

"Morning", I mumbled.

"Can you wake the kids, Finn and Blaine already left", Rachel asked.

"Yeah, sure", I answered. I sauntered down the narrow halls and stopped at the first door on the left. I opened the door and walked in.

" Laylah, wake up", I commanded, " time for school"

She hopped out of bed and pushed me out.

"Thanks Daddy", She smiled while slamming the door. I turned and opened the door across from Laylah's.

"Danny, time for school"

He mumbled and slugged out of bed.

"Thanks Uncle Kurt"

I walked out and into the door next to his.

"Adam, wake up"

"Dad, I'm sick"

"your not sick"

"I have a temperature"

"No you don't, now get up or I'm callin your other Father"

"I'm up"

He got up and made his bed. I walked out and into the room across from Adam's.

"Baylee, sweetie time for school"

" Papa, I don't feel well"

I smiled. Since she had 3 different fathers, she calls me Papa, Blaine Dad, and Finn Daddy.

"What's wrong, baby"

" My head hurts"

"Okay, I'll send Mommy in to check on you"

I walked out and into the kitchen. I grabbed the supplies to make waffles and got to work. Once I got to work, the phone rang. I snatched the phone with my free hand.

" Hello"

"hi is this Kurt"

"Yes'

'Well I know you but you don't know me, Listen, I'm coming to kill your family and Rachel's too, I'm going to kill all the former New Directions"

The line went dead. I dropped all the supplies. Which made Rachel run down.

"Kurt, what's wrong"

I told her everything.

"I'm callin Finn and Blaine and all our high school friends" She ripped out her Iphone and dialed. I darted upstairs.

" Laylah, Daniel, Adam, Baylee", I yelled.

They ran out, except for Baylee.

" Daddy what's wrong", Laylah asked. I ran past them and into Baylee's room

She was still there asleep.

" Kurt, what's going on", Daniel asked. I told them to get 10 things and 10 outfits and pack them. They did as they were told. I helped Baylee into some clothes and helped her grab her things. Once everyone was packed, I commanded them to get into our bus. Then Rachel and I got Our stuff and our spouses, grabbed some games and movies, and food. We dashed out to the car and Rachel started it. I looked back. All the kids were asleep. Rachel started the car and drove out of the neighborhood we lived in. We picked up Finn and Blaine and we were off in the course to Lima. We were about 15 minutes away when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Kurt, where are you guys"

"Quinn, Oh we're about 15 minutes away"

"Oh okay"

End of phone Casanova

I took a deep breath then glanced back at the backseat.

Laylah was jamming to her ipod, maybe the song Want U Back by Cher Lloyd, cause she was silently lip syncing. Adam was playing his 3D DS that Rachel gave to him for Chirstmas. Daniel was humming to Baylee who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"Guys were here", Finn exclaimed as we pulled into William McKinley High school's parking lot.

"Bay, wake up", Daniel yawned while nudging his shoulder.

"Danny will you carry me", She mumbled.

"Sure baby sis"

We all got out and grabbed our bags. Finn took Danny's and Blaine snatched Baylee's. Danny bent down and Baylee hopped on. We kinda sped walked to the entrance. Locked. Rachel ripped out her phone and called Quinn. Then the door flew open.

"Hurry get inside", a familiar voice commanded. We darted into the big double doors and the person locked them back. It was Puck. He led us to the Glee room and we sat down. We dropped our bag s and looked around the room. Familiar faces with children!

Daniel's POV

I walked behind dad as he hugged some people, like uncle Puck and aunt Quinn and a few others I knew like Uncle Sam and Aunt Brit.

"BAYLEE, DANNY", a voice yelled I turned around and tightened my grip on Baylee's legs. It was Ace and Aim. They jogged up to me and Ace took Baylee off my back and hugged her.

"ACEY", she squealed.

'All the other kids are in the history classroom", Aim said while also telling Laylah and Adam.

"Okay let's go meet them", Laylah chimed in. We sauntered down the halls.

"Why isn't there school right now", Adam asked

"Because there was a shooting here", Aim answered.

"W-What I- if T-the s-shooter-i-s St-ill h-e-re", Baylee shivered and studdered.

"Well, I'd tell him to shoot me", I piped in.

We walked into the history room.

4 small children were playing school and I saw my cousin, Beth

"Hey Beth", we chorused. She darted up to us and showered us with hugs.

A small girl came to us.

"Hi, I'm Sofia', She introduced," and this is Tony and Artie"

2 boys came up and then I saw my other 'cousin', Farrah

"LAYLAH,ADAM,DANNY,BAYLEE", she screamed while she darted to us and gave us hugs. She pulled away from me and asked "What's wrong with Bay"

"She doesn't feel good", Adam answered. Baylee was standing up with a little support from Ace, who was holding her by her hips. After we introduced to one another, we decided to go exploring. We bolted around the school in our little pod and entering each class and destroying everything, then leaving. But we came to room 1389, and we found fresh blood on the walls and random body parts everywhere. That was the breaking point for Bay. She collapsed. Ace caught her head before it hit the floor. I picked up Sofia, who was gripped on my hand. She hid her face in my collar to my grey polo. Laylah took Farrah's hand and Tony's too. Aim, begin practical, switched the office call button.

"Kids"

"Mommy", Sofia piped up.

"Sofia, where are you guys", Guessing Marley asked.

"BAYLEE FELL AND SHE WON'T WAKE UP", Laylah screamed while shaking Baylee. Then we heard

"KIDS C'MON"

We dashed out and saw Ryder, Sam, Artie, and Jake.

"What Happened", Uncle Sam exclaimed while taking Baylee into his grasp.

Jake took Sofia and Ryder lifted Farrah up and positioned her on his side. My eyes were locked on Baylee. Uncle Sam checked her pulse and breathing.

" She's still breathing", Uncle Sam explained. I felt a little joy but she was still limp. Then suddenly we heard screaming coming from the choir room


End file.
